


Friday Night Secrets

by BlackReaper



Category: Dragon Age II, fenris and female Hawke
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackReaper/pseuds/BlackReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke tries to discover some of Ferris’s darkest secrets, but what if he discovers hers instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post ever so tell me what you think of it.

It’s the usual Friday night routine at the Hanged Man; Varric at his table by the fireplace, with his precious crossbow, Bianca, sitting over Varric’s lap with a new polished coat. And as usual, he’s telling one of his many stories about the adventures of Hawke in the deep roads or tales of bandits that wander Low town’s slums, looking for their next unsuspected prey.   
Anders and Sebastian are sitting at the back wall rambling on about something to do with the maker and the chant of light. The usual arguments that go on between them.  
Aveline is too busy keeping the streets of Kirkwall safe from low town thugs to show up for her usual game of wicked grace tonight. Isabella has had her eye on Fenris for some time but has yet to be successful. Fenris who quietly acts oblivious to Isabella prefers to sit in his corner brooding silently. Merrill, poor sweet wonderful Merrill, just sits there and is far too easily distracted by the smallest of things. Isabella Is the one constantly having to explain to her what things mean.  
After everyone has departed for the night, Hawke and Fenris are left alone together at the bar. Both are pissed as a fart and too drunk to barely stand ,so they are sloughed over the bar contemplating life when, Hawke using drunken courage gathers her nerve and asks the one question that had been running around inside her brain all night.   
“Hey Fenris, have you been with anybody lately?” Hawke asked quietly, mostly for his ears only.   
Stunned by the unexpected question, Fenris spat out his ale, turning his head, looked at Hawke with a pained expression in his eyes. The question triggering a painful memory  
Confused by the expression that Fenris gave, Hawke was at a loss to understand why he’s so hesitant. 

She thought that with a body like that, almost like the maker himself melded and threaded it with skilful fingers, and a voice that would make any man envious, and a woman beg for mercy. With those tattoos, imagining what it would be like tracing them 

So considering they were both drunk and available their conversation would be a blur in the morning and easily dismissed as too much to drink.   
So she turned to face Fenris who has his arms out stretched in front of him with his head in the middle facing Hawks directions.   
”Fenrisss!!” she slurred while trying to take another sip of the ale she was drinking.  
Fenris turned his head up to look up at her.” Mmmmmmmm”, was all she got from his drunken state  
“Why have you never been with a woman since your escape form Danarius”, she said while her head was swaying slightly.   
“I don’t know what you mean”, he said. “I’ve seen the way Isabella looks at you, why have you shown no interest?” She quietly inquired.  
He reluctantly began “When I was still a slave Danarius forbade me from speaking to any pretty girl that caught my eye or showed any interest in me,” and continued with “he would always said Fenris you are my pet and belong to me and only to me is that understood?” remembering such brainwashing is not so easily ignored or dismissed sometimes.   
“So to tell a female that I like her is very hard for me” Fenris explained slowly. “but I have had my eye on one woman lately” He drunkenly grinned.”   
“Oh do tell,” Hawke said with a big cheeky grin on her face.  
Fenris just growled and sipped his ale and ignored what she just said. “Fine if you tell me yours then I will tell you mine “, she joked. But Fenris was having nothing to do with her baiting so she switched tactics and accidently stumbled into his arms. That got his attention. As she fell Fenris managed to grab her arm and steady her. “I have a confession to make,” she said as she grabbed his hair. “The first time I saw you I instantly felt drawn to you as if by magic.’’  
Fenris, too drunk to take advantage of her pushed her away but Hawke would have none of it and continued to push the point. Hawke had always found Fenris sexy and attractive, ever since she first spied him being hit on by Isabelle.   
The desire that had wakened in her both surprised and shocked her so she pushed her advantage home.   
She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed her mouth to his. Fenris was shocked by the bold move and returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.   
Say what you want but heat is heat and Fenris had denied himself for too long. As his hands covered in those steel, sharp claws griped her shoulders and pushed her to the nearest wall, and when he broke the kiss he press his forehand to her and said,” I two have a confession to make, I have had my eyes on you all this time and now I found the courage to act upon my desires.”   
“Then don’t tell me, show me” she said both heavily breathing and with that he picked her up and ran upstairs to find the nearest empty room in the hanged man.


End file.
